


The Commitee

by PyrophobicDragon



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrophobicDragon/pseuds/PyrophobicDragon
Summary: Curran has a date at seven. Problem is? He's never been on a date before. He gets some help.





	The Commitee

En route to the training fields, Euden spotted Heinwald walking away from the dining hall, with a smug smirk on his face. Euden raised a hand in greeting, but Heinwald apparently didn’t notice, for he disappeared into one of the side hallways without acknowledging him.

Well. If there was a smug investigator walking around, that usually meant there was an angry inquisitor somewhere else.

Elly voiced his thoughts. “Ugh, whatever did they fight about now?”

“We should probably go ask,” Euden agreed. Despite how many times the investigating duo insisted that they did not, in fact, fight, Euden was not nearly as blase about how heated their debates became. He was constantly worried that one or both of them would go too far and genuinely destroy their friendship. So he always tried to check up on one or the other and make sure that they were still okay.

Flanked by Elly and Ranzal, he headed for the dining room.

Sure enough, Curran was there. But he didn’t look particularly mad.

In fact, it was impossible to read his expression, because he was slumped over in his chair, face buried in his hands.

Immediately, Euden asked, “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Curran mumbled something that was muffled by his hands.

“Er...what?”

Curran mumbled again, slightly louder, “...He agreed.”

That...did not answer any questions. “Agreed to what?”

Curran sighed and dropped his hands, which revealed that his whole face was bright red. "We were joking around, making fun of each other, you know...and I made a joke about flirting, and then I made a joke about going out, and suddenly he said he would look forward to it at seven and just...walked away."

"Wait, did you say going out?” Euden stared at him. “Like...on a date?"

He nodded, then thumped his forehead against the dining room table. “Sweet Ilia, I have a date at seven. With Heinwald.”

"Wait, I thought you two were already together?" Ranzal asked. Both Elisanne and Euden shot him shocked looks, but he only shrugged back. “Honest. I thought they were an item.”

Curran shook his head. "No, we're just friends.” Then he amended, “We  _ were _ just friends. Fuck. Did we just...relationship upgrade? Are we still friends?"

“Calm down there, bud,” Ranzal said with a grin, clapping him on the back. “You can figure all that sh...stuff out during or after your date. That’s what dates are for, right?”

"I've never been on a date before! I don't know what to do!" Curran yelled, waving his hands in the air, quite clearly panicking.

In an attempt to calm him down, Euden offered, "Um, don’t worry, neither have I?” He didn’t mean to make that statement a question. But while he usually tries to give good advice, he’s in a little bit over his head here.

"That makes sense, you’re like, seventeen, and a prince. Ugh, I’m just panicking for no reason.” Well, at least Curran was calmer than he was just a moment ago. He ran a hand through his hair and said, “It’s fine, it’s fine. Heinwald’s my best bud, so if it goes poorly…oh my goddess, if it goes poorly I can never talk to him again." Okay, he was back to panicking.

"I wouldn't go so far…" Euden started, but he was quickly cut off by Ranzal slamming a hand down on the table.

"Don't worry! Ol' Ranzal has been on hundreds of dates! I'll help you out, bud!”

Curran eyed him dubiously. "I dunno, I think I want at least a second date…"

"Oh, ouch,” Elisanne whispered to Euden as Ranzal pouted.

"C'mon! I've had plenty of second dates, and third dates too!”

Then yet another voice cut in. “Don’t worry, Curran, you won’t have to rely on the big guy over there.”

Orion sauntered out of the kitchen door.

Curran closed his eyes. “O Goddess above, strike me down where I stand.” He opened his eyes and glared at Orion. “How long were you there?”

“I was listening to you two flirt the whole time. And trust me,” he said to Euden, “it was flirting. Didn’t know a man of the cloth could sound so...dirty.”

“What!” Curran’s face flushed bright red. “We weren’t flirting! We were just...talking.”

Orion laughed and laughed. “You have a date with the man in…” he made a show of checking his non-existent watch, “...about eight hours. If it wasn’t flirting, you better hurry and go cancel it.” He shot Curran a sly look. “Send him my way if you do reject him. I’ll take good care of him and his wounded heart.”

Curran downright  _ bared his teeth _ at him. “Hey! You watch yourself.”

Euden quickly inserted himself between the two men before Orion could dig his own grave further. “Um, Curran, so... _ do _ you want help? I’m sure Ranzal and Orion would be happy to give you...dating advice.”

“No. Absolutely not. Especially not from either of those two.” He firmly pushed his chair back and headed for the door to the kitchen.

But he stopped short when Orion called, "You want Heinwald to have a good time, right? So accept our help. For his sake."

Curran’s shoulders dropped. “ _ Goddess damn it. _ ”

***

Which is how Ranzal, Orion, and Elisanne (“Elly, I need to finish the rounds, but can you join those two and make sure they don’t make Curran too uncomfortable?”) ended up in Curran’s bedroom.

On their way there, Orion peeled off from the group and entered the room later than the other three, with a familiar purple-haired pretty boy in tow. “Zardin’s agreed to help dress you for your date.” Zardin barely shot the rest of the Curran’s Date Committee a wave before immediately making a beeline for the closet, but he did stop to check himself out in the mirror along the way.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Curran grumbled. Ranzal also looked a bit confused, but he was wise enough not to say anything.

Zardin scowled at him in the reflection of the mirror. “Please, it’s a date, not one of your...investigations. You need to dress to impress!”

“Look, he’s seen me in all sorts before. I don’t think I’m capable of impressing him anymore.”

“But this is a special occasion! You wouldn’t show up to a holiday party dressed like that, would you?”

“Actually--”

Elisanne quickly cut him off. "Have you thought about what sort of date you want? As in, would you like a traditional date? Or something more catered to you and Heinwald?"

"I don't know! I haven’t thought about it." Curran glared at Ranzal and Orion. “Isn’t that why you two are here? So I don’t have to think about it?”

“Yes, yes, leave it to us.” Orion patted him on the shoulder, which he shrugged off. "How about a nice change of pace? Dinner out would be nice."

"We eat dinner together almost every day,” Curran deadpanned.

Orion scolded, “Don’t be deliberately obtuse. Take him somewhere nice. Like a restaurant, or maybe a picnic."

"Not a picnic,” Elisanne suddenly interjected. “If you go for a picnic that late at night, you may get attacked by fiends."

"Ah, you see, protection is how I get all of my dates. Protection is romantic."

Curran rolled his eyes. "If it was, we would've gotten together by now, from the sheer amount of times we've saved each other's bacon."

“Do you get why I thought they were already together?” Ranzal asked Elisanne, but she ignored him.

"Fine,” Orion said. “Restaurant, or otherwise keep it in the city. Maybe a bar?"

"No bars.” Curran wrinkled his nose. “We spend way too much time in various bars for cases. We like drinking at home."

...As much as Elisanne hated to admit it, she could see what Ranzal was talking about. The casual use of “we” really did seem like they’ve been romantically involved forever.

"Then I’ll draw up a quick list of restaurants that I take my dates to, then.” Orion pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

“No place too crowded; Heinwald doesn’t like crowds. No place too far, too, he’s lazy and doesn’t like walking.”

Before he could continue his list of demands, someone knocked on the door. The whole room froze.

“Is it Heinwald?” Ranzal attempted to whisper.

Curran shook his head and hissed back, “He wouldn’t knock.”

As Orion and Ranzal digested that and all it entailed, Elisanne got to her feet. When she opened the door, Alain was smiling on the other side. “Hey, I just wanted to tell Curran something.” He leaned around her and said seriously, “My friend, if something goes wrong, retreat to the bathroom and regroup.”

Curran put his face into his hand. “Elisanne, close that fucking door.” She complied and said briskly,

“Right, where were we?”

“You should bring him flowers.” Everyone looked at Ranzal, and he scowled at the surprise visible in their faces. “Told you I know what I’m doing. Girls like flowers.”

“Heinwald isn’t a  _ girl _ ,” Curran said with disgust, but he was completely drowned out by Orion clapping his hands together loudly and exclaiming, 

“Flowers! Yes!”

“But you need to be careful what flowers you bring! Flowers have meanings,” Elisanne added. Then she blushed. “I mean, not that I know anything about those. I’ve just...heard about it once or twice.”

“Heinwald knows all of the flower meanings,” Curran commented absently. “He learned it for a case once.”

“Then we must be extra careful,” Elisanne said with much more seriousness than the occasion warranted.

“I don’t know if he’d like flowers, though...what would he do with them?”

The door suddenly opened again. Everyone whirled around to look at the door, certain that it would be Heinwald and the gig would be up. But it wasn’t. It was Rodrigo, poking his head in and waving around a cardboard box. “I have some fiend tails that would make a lovely bouquet,” he said brightly.

Elisanne, Ranzal, and Orion all made disgusted faces. But Curran was contemplative. “Hey, he might actually like that. The freak.”

SMACK.

“Ow!” Curran rubbed his arm and glared at Elisanne, who scowled at him.

“You must not call him a freak during the date!”

“He’s used to it! He knows I don’t mean it! Or, I do mean it, but lov--friendly-y! ”

“You call him whatever you want on your own time. But this is a  _ date! _ You must be on your best behavior!” Then she paused. Narrowed her eyes. “Wait, do you love him?”

Before Curran could come up with any response, Rodrigo asked impatiently, “Do you want the tails or not?” and he leaped at the chance to change the subject. 

“I’ll take them. I’ll give them to him sometime. Maybe not on the date.” He accepted the container from Rodrigo and stuffed it under his bed with a sigh. “The things I do for that son of a rat…”

SMACK.

Zardin, meanwhile, pulled out yet another version of the top Curran was wearing out of the closet and made a face of disgust. He tossed it on top of the steadily-growing pile on the floor. “Excuse me, but do you have ANY clothes that isn’t a uniform?”

"No. Everything that I own is standard-issue. Except my tux, Heinwald bought me that." Zardin’s eyes lit up and he dove into the closet with newfound enthusiasm. After a moment, he pulled out a clean-pressed suit from the back of the closet. Brown pants so dark they were nearly black, a similarly dark blue jacket, a white button-up shirt to go underneath. He laid the ensemble gently on the bed and went diving for the matching accessories while Curran shot a glare at the suit. It was perfectly fitted, which meant that it was too tight for his tastes.

"He bought that for you? That's pretty cute," Ranzal grinned.

“It was--”

“For a case,” Orion, Ranzal, Zardin, and Elisanne all droned simultaneously.

The door opened  _ yet another fucking time _

This time, it was Aoi. 

She whispered, “Heinwald’s coming!” then disappeared as quickly as she arrived.

Everyone looked at each other as the door shut. Zardin was the first to react, beckoning everyone over to the closet. As they all crammed themselves into the wardrobe, Curran scooped up the pile of laundry on the floor and handed it to Ranzal to hide in the wardrobe as well. Then he ran over to the bed and grabbed a random book off of the bedside table, sitting down in his best attempt at a casual reading position.

A few minutes later, Elisanne, Ranzal, and Orion were peering out of the crack in the wardrobe door and wondering if they got the correct intelligence. Right when the irritation was mounting to its peak, the door opened and Heinwald stepped into the room, shutting it behind him. “Curran. Do you have a moment?”

Curran smiled at him, closing his book and setting it aside. “Hey, partner, what do you need?”

The usually-unflappable Heinwald seemed...a bit nervous, going by the way he kept lacing and unlacing his hands. “I merely...wanted to confirm with you that we are going somewhere at seven. I realize that you were making a joke when you were talking about going on a...on a date--”

“Hey.” Curran’s voice was gentle as he got off the bed to step closer to Heinwald. “When did I say it was just a joke? Besides, I’ve spent the last three hours planning this date--you aren’t getting off so easily.”

Elisanne and Ranzal exchanged looks. When it was just the two of them, Heinwald and Curran spoke to each other in tones that were a far cry from their usual vitriolic bickering. It was almost uncomfortable, watching how the duo behave with such affectionate honesty. Like it was an invasion of an intimate moment not meant for any other eyes. And it served as a stark reminder that these two were friends and working partners for years before they set foot in the Halidom.

Orion was watching them chat with undisguised, voyeuristic glee, trying to telepathically influence Curran into  _ reaching out just those last few inches and just take his hands, friend, you can do it-- _

Zardin was worried about his hair. It was being squished by Ranzal’s meaty elbow.

Heinwald was talking again. “Regardless. My apologies if the abruptness caused you any distress.”

“You know me, partner. If it did, you would’ve heard about it by now. Loudly. At length.” Curran flashed his partner a wide, lopsided grin.

Heinwald chuckled, closing his eyes and inclining his head. “Hah. That is true. You truly do not hold anything back.” He opened his eyes and took a step back away from Curran, which made Orion mentally utter a few oaths. “Well, I’ll see you at seven.”

“Yeah. See you then.”

But as he turned towards the door, Heinwald stopped. “Oh, is there any particular dress code I must abide by?”

Curran shook his head. “Anything you wear is good. I mean, you dress nicely everyday.” And despite Orion willing him to  _ stop right now, friend, quit while you’re ahead _ he kept going. “Under that robe of yours. Actually, don’t wear that robe. But the stuff underneath is good. Not that I hate the robe, it looks nice on you, but…"

Luckily, Heinwald was feeling generous enough to save him from his own babbling. “Very well. I will endeavor to lose some layers for our rendezvous later.” And then he left, leaving a very red-faced Curran behind, apparently oblivious to what he just implied.

As soon as he was gone, the four committee members spill out of the closet. Zardin immediately went over to the mirror to fix his hair, while Orion turned to Elisanne and Ranzal and said gleefully, “See what I mean? Flirting.”

Ranzal ignored him in favor of clapping Curran on the back. “You handled that well, bud! Except for the last bit.”

“He got Heinwald to promise to take off his clothes. I’d say that’s a win.” Orion shot Curran a shit-eating grin, who scowled at him.

“Would you stop doing that?”

“No promises.” Orion added a saucy wink on top of the smile.

“Right, we were talking about your outfit before?” Elisanne quickly interjected, trying to stop them from falling down that rabbit hole.

“No, wait, hold on a damn minute.” Curran glared at Orion. “Alain had advice for me? Rodrigo offered fiend tails? Aoi is on lookout duty? How many people did you tell about this damn date?”

“I think it would be faster to list of people I  _ didn’t _ tell about this date.” He began to count off on his fingers. “Heinwald. Hildegarde. Oh, I didn’t tell any of the dragons, but maybe I should tell Cupid--”

“Oh my fucking goddess.” Curran buried his face in his hands again.

“Listen!” Ranzal tried to get the committee back on track. “All ya have to do on this date is be just as smooth as you were before. Y’know, pull the same moves."

"I don't have ‘moves,’" Curran grumbled.

"Honesty is a move! Girls love honesty."

“How many times do I have to tell you that Heinwald isn’t a damn girl--!”

Elisanne gave up on keeping the peace and just sat back and prayed.

***

“All right. Final itinerary.” Orion brandished a piece of paper he carefully wrote out then began to read out loud.

"Greet him. Give him the flowers. Compliment him. Take him to the restaurant, order food and drinks, talk, be nice. Pay for the meal. Walk him back-- _ all the way to his room _ \--and wish him good-night. If he lingers, go in for the kiss. Ideally, he should invite you in at this point; if not, graciously exit. If so, enter the room, kiss, kiss, flirt, flirt, flirt, then take off his clothes. Ma--"

"WHOA WAIT.” Curran tried to turn and look at Orion, but Zardin smacked the side of his head and re-centered him. He had to settle for glaring at him in the mirror. “What makes you think we're gonna do...THAT on the first date?"

"Is that not the goal? To get you laid?" Orion blinked innocently at him, and he scowled.

"No! The goal is to make sure my best friend has a good time on this stupid damn date!" Then he paused and added, "And why the hell did you add that last bit? I can handle wishing him goodnight by myself.”

"Are you sure?” Orion quirked a brow at him. “I can give you a quick sex talk."

Elisanne buried her face in her hands and Ranzal roared with laughter as Curran sputtered indignantly. “Wh-wh--!”

Orion forged onwards, unable to hide his teasing grin any longer. "You're a virgin, right? Do you know anything about having sex with another man?"

"I don’t need a sex talk! Good Goddess on a cracker!"

"If you insist! Just remember to take your time--"

"OH LOOK AT THE TIME I’M LEAVING DON’T WANT TO BE LATE.” Curran scrambled away from Zardin’s hands and escaped out the door.

“Don’t forget the flowers!” Ranzal yelled.

A hand shot in through the door, grabbed the bouquet from the nearby dresser, and disappeared.

***

As much as he hated to admit it, the date was...successful in a way he doubted it would’ve been without the help of the committee.

Heinwald, indeed, answered his door without his robe. Instead, he was wearing a waistcoat Curran’s never seen before, in a beautiful dark maroon. It would be cheesy to describe it as "bringing out his eyes," but...it really did. He had also forgone his usual ponytail in favor of letting his hair loose, but pinning up the hair framing his face.

“Hey. You look good.” It slipped out without his permission.

Heinwald eyed Curran up and down and smiled a smile that was more amusement than appreciation, likely because he knew full well what Curran thought of his suit. Zardin had ordered him to wear his dress pants and shirt, but had strategically left a few of the top buttons opened after fussing for ten minutes over the way the lapels fell. Despite the fact that Zardin was planning on him going without, he was also wearing the coat, because Orion had won the fashion debate by insisting that it was an important element for a proper romantic date. Zardin had also sprayed his hands with some...thing and tousled his hair, which as far as Curran could see did literally nothing but make his normal hairstyle slightly stiffer.

Oh, shit, he should stop thinking about Orion and Zardin because Heinwald was saying something. “--ank you. Are those for me?”

Oh, shit, he had nearly forgotten about the flowers.

Thanks to their time limit, they had decided against buying flowers from town in favor of picking wildflowers, which Curran had thought was a bit of a slight but Elisanne had insisted  _ was very romantic and far more in-character for you, no offense, but I don’t think Heinwald would believe you even know where the flower shop is _ . She had somehow gotten a small dictionary of flower meanings, and the five of them had gone combing the fields for daisies and baby’s breath and other flowers he didn’t know the names of or why they were a part of the bouquet.

Zardin did a very good job of arranging them together, though, and it looked like a proper bouquet instead of a handful of weeds.

He offered them to Heinwald. “Uh. Yeah. Here.” He cringed at his own awkwardness.

But his partner smiled widely as he looked at the collection of flowers present. “Very thoughtful. Thank you.”

He took them inside his room and found an empty jar, filled it with water, and cleared a space on his windowsill for them, while Curran covertly checked the itinerary for what he should be doing while he waited.

They walked down to the town and ended up eating Hinomoto-style raw fish in a small, quiet restaurant with low lighting. Curran had admitted to not being very good with chopsticks, and Heinwald had laughed and suggested ordering sushi, as it was acceptable to eat with their hands. They drank fragrant tea and a clear liquor that Curran could not remember the name of, because he was far too distracted by the way it made a delicate flush appear high on Heinwald’s cheekbones. They talked about the sort of things they normally talked about, such as books and cases and their fellow Halidomites and stories from their youth, but it was different because they were on a date. They bickered, of course, because that was what they did and that was what they were comfortable with, and because Elisanne wasn’t here to smack him for playfully calling Heinwald an idiot and no one was close enough to judge them for the way they sniped at each other lovingly.

And of course they argued about who would pick up the check. The itinerary insisted that Curran should pay for the date, but in the end he had to compromise on splitting it because the poor waiter was looking scared.

The night was clear and cold when they finally exited the restaurant, and the itinerary ordered Curran to give Heinwald the jacket Orion and Zardin had argued so much over, which he did, bringing out a smile that warmed him up far better than that stupidly thin jacket ever could. Looking up at the sky, Curran remembered that the canopy of Heinwald’s bed back at home had stars stitched onto it, and asked him about the constellations as they meandered towards the castle. Heinwald’s eyes lit up as he began to point out and name the pinpoints of light high above, and Curran learned that many of the brightest stars were, in fact, planets, and that Heinwald’s sister had sewn the stars onto his canopy so he could distract his brain until he fell asleep.

The latter bit was much more interesting to him than the rest.

He found himself walking slowly, reluctant to let the night end. But eventually they were back at the castle. And when they entered the wing that their bedrooms were in, they fell into a comfortable silence in deference to their sleeping colleagues. Without a witty conversation to distract him, all Curran could think about was the way their arms brushed up against one another as they walked.

They stopped in front of Heinwald’s door. Curran’s was right next door, but he lingered nonetheless.

Heinwald smiled up at him. “Thank you. I enjoyed myself.”

Curran swallowed and worked up the courage to ask, “Enjoyed enough for a second date?”

Heinwald’s smile widened. “Isn’t it a bit premature to be planning a second date when the first isn’t even over yet?”

“What do you mean?”

His red eyes lowered...and lowered. He gave Curran a small heart attack when he reached forward towards the front of his pants...then gave him another heart attack for a different reason when he stuck his hand into Curran’s pocket and pulled out the itinerary. He opened it up and inspected it for a moment before declaring, “You haven’t offered me a kiss goodnight yet.” He glanced up at him coyly.

Curran rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. Zardin’s careful tousle was long gone by this point. “Of course you fucking knew about that stupid thing.”

Heinwald laughed. “I knew someone had helped you from the moment you showed up wearing that suit. You despise it.” He looked down and scanned the Itinerary again, and his grin grew sly as he reached the end of the page. He dangled it between his fingers and teased, “Would you like it back?”

“I can’t say that it wasn’t helpful, but I think I can handle this part on my own,” Curran replied with a crooked grin, making Heinwald laugh and drop the paper. As soon as it hit the floor, Curran cleared his throat. He hoped that the blush on his face wasn’t too visible in the moonlight as he asked, “So, uh, can I kiss you?”

“You may.” And Heinwald got up onto his tip-toes and pressed their lips together.

Curran felt his eyes automatically slip closed, which answered that question. It was a gentle kiss that only lasted a moment before they parted.

Oh, Heinwald could definitely see his blush, because he could see the pink flush Heinwald’s developed, different from the flush of alcohol. He hoped he wore his own half as well as his date did. Before he could stop his hand, he reached up and brushed a thumb gently across his cheek. As soon as he had control over his own arm again, he dropped it and gave a sheepish smile. “Uh...goodnight?”

“Would you like to stay the night?” Heinwald blurted out. The pink flush gave way to a rosier hue. “We can just sleep, if you’d like, but…I do enjoy sleeping with you. Sleeping in the same bed as you.”

There was only one possible answer to that, and he did not need the itinerary to know what that was. “Yeah, I’d love to.” And he felt compelled to add, “Just a warning, I don’t have...any experience. At all.”

Heinwald laughed. “Neither do I, you know that.” Curran grinned sheepishly at him. He did, in fact, know that, because he’s teased him about it before. Heinwald’s smile turned soft again. “I think the date turned out well, so I think this will too.”

And with that, there was nothing else to do but follow him into the room.

He made sure to shut and lock the door.

***

The morning light found Curran in the dining room, sitting at the table and staring off into space with a slowly cooling-mug of coffee. 

Other people trickled into the dining room, stopping to eat breakfast or grab food, but aside from a few occasional side glances and giggles, no one interrupted Curran’s quiet time.

Until Ranzal spotted him. He approached him with a grin.

“Did you two have a good time last night?”

Curran started a little, blinking up at Ranzal. He opened up his mouth to tell him to fuck off, but then he stopped himself when he realized that he should probably be grateful. “Yeah. It was...good.”

“More importantly, did you spend the night?”

“I’m not going to answer that,” he muttered. He took a gulp of his coffee, which may have been a mistake.

“That means that not only did he sleep over, he got some.” Fucking Orion.

Curran choked on his coffee. Ranzal patted him on the back, but as soon as he stopped coughing, held out his other hand for a high-five. “Good job, man, proud of ya.”

Elisanne had accompanied Orion into the dining room, but as soon as she heard that he stayed the night, she immediately ran over with a terrifying scowl. “Did you just leave him this morning?! What if he wakes up and you’re not there? Think about the message you’ll send! This is how misunderstandings happen!”

“I didn’t!” Curran protested, cowering under her yelling, “I woke him up and told him that I’m going to get us breakfast, and he told me to take my time, which is why I’m down here drinking coffee and listening to you guys yell at me and not up there with my partner!”

“Oh.” Elisanne calmed down a little. “Well, that’s good.”

“Did you wake him up in a sexy way?” Orion asked.

Curran squinted at him. “How the hell do you wake someone up in a sexy way?”

“Oh, my friend, your education must not end here.” Orion patted his shoulder condescendingly.

“Why I am still here? I’m fucking leaving,” Curran grumbled, throwing back his lukewarm coffee and leaving his chair.

“Just remember to thank us later!” Ranzal yelled after him.

He will.


End file.
